


Paradox

by DamianChuck



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianChuck/pseuds/DamianChuck
Summary: 星际穿越au, 存档.





	Paradox

只要祈求，就能得到；只要寻找，就能发现。

-儒勒·凡尔纳

“这是个悖论。”

“如果不相信这个，我们还有机会吗？”

“是吗？”Lars的声音尖锐地响起，“你指望我相信，未来的我可能会通过虫洞给现在的我一枪？这算什么？”

Sven沉默了一下，“我相信。并且你会死在我怀里。”

“那你就会像几个世纪前的苦情剧男主一样可笑。”Lars毫不客气。

他们在几个小时前来到NASA。坦白来说不算什么愉快的旅途，但他们别无选择——特别是当你腰上顶着把枪的时候。

途中押送他们的那个长官——Kießling，他的胸牌上写着这个名字——倒是长着一张和善得好像被派去维和而不是绑人的脸，并且全程都好奇地盯着他俩。最后Lars被他盯得心里发毛，率先开口问他：“看我干什么？”

“呃……我只是在试图……你俩长得真的很像。”

Lars指指Sven的脖子，“他这里有痣。”

“嘿，”Sven表达不满，“你不能就这么把我卖了。”

“他又不瞎。”

Kießling露出笑容：“有兄弟是个好事。”

“哦。”Lars干巴巴地回应道。虽然对面坐着的人摆明立场不会伤害他们，但刚刚拿着枪指着自己的也是他们。

Sven没话找话：“我一直看着的只有Lars，Lars看着的只有我。”

Sven发誓他这辈子都没想过拯救人类拯救地球之类的重任会落在他和他哥哥肩上。他感觉自己就像老超级英雄电影里傻里傻气的主角，被迫穿上花里胡哨的戏服丢到舞台上表演。

“呃，所以我们是要拯救地球什么的？”

在得到了他们的负责人——或者说，他们的未来boss Völler的肯定之后，Sven迟钝地开始怀疑他们在做梦。他悄悄地靠近旁边的Lars，后者的脸色比平时还臭。

“您不会真的相信我，和我的弟弟，我们两个在无人区沙丘长大的孩子是什么拯救世界的关键吧？”Lars皱着眉义正言辞，“简直是开玩笑，”

“当然不是只有你们。我们需要优秀的士兵。不能辜负纳税人对我们的期盼。”Völler说。

“我们也是守法公民……”

“根据调查你们差不多……十年没交过税了，虽然你们住得那么偏远。”

Lars仿佛看到了狐狸尾巴。

“那我们下午开始训练。”

Sven混沌的思绪偏离了重点：“下午？”

“当然。”Völler看起来一脸理所应当，“不然你以为NASA救你们是为了什么？做慈善吗？”

如果拿枪顶着我腰窝也算做慈善的一部分的话。Sven把这句话吞回肚子里。

从各种意义上来说Lars和Sven都是那种标准苦情剧套路的相依为命兄弟俩。母亲很小的时候就离开了，父亲和继母带着他们在沙丘生活。在他们十岁那年，两个大人相继去世。

Lars和Sven把他们埋在院子外面。当Lars把最后一铲子土盖上的时候，Sven终于忍不住开始嚎啕大哭。

然后Lars也哭了。他抱着自己的弟弟，在沙丘里待了一晚上，希望沙尘暴能把他们带走。但这该死的天气从不遂人愿，那一夜还算得上风平浪静。第二天太阳出来的时候，他们都灰头土脸，但还活着。同时因为埋得太浅，他们父母的尸体露出来半截。

“我们怎么办？”

“我们得把他们埋了。”Lars说，松开搂着Sven的手，“然后回去吧，我会照顾你的。”

Sven的劲儿又上来了。“我只比你小12分钟。”

“所以你是弟弟。 ”

Lars露出这几日以来的第一个笑容。

结束NASA的训练后两人把自己摔在床上。他们没心情洗澡，也没心情说话。事情发生得太快了，快到他们来不及反应。

最后Sven先开口：“我还是觉得这太不现实了。”

“你指哪一部分？”

“NASA，英雄，还有……”

“还有我们。”

Sven顿了一下。“啊。差不多吧。”

Lars看着他，忽然发问：“如果我们不在当下这个时代的话，你想做什么？”

“……我没想过。或许当运动员。”

“哈，你那玻璃体质。”

“你少说我。”Sven掐他一把，“你也一样。”

Lars不说话了。

“我们前二十年的人生过得跟狗屎一样。”他忽然开口，“我不觉得有什么会比这更糟糕了。”

Sven看着他：“也不全是。”

他记忆里最美好的时光便是没有风暴的晚上，他和Lars躺在沙丘里什么也不干。这很奢侈。星光洒落在大地上，事实上可见度很低，但在他们眼里那光芒放大了数十倍。这些星星跨越无数光年出现在他们头顶的天空上，Sven想想都觉得很美妙。而他身边还有Lars。他有时候看着他，会想他是不是也是一颗星星，是无数光年外的一个触摸不到的存在。但依然美好。

然后他又会想，他们长得太像了。但总有一些微妙的差别。他们永远是两个人。

而他爱Lars胜过爱自己。

这些话Sven不会去跟Lars说。永远不会。这是唯一的属于他自己的秘密。这秘密关于他的Lars。

他握住Lars的手，肌肤的触感温热而干燥，来自他的哥哥。Lars没有任何反应，他只是抬头看着天花板。过了一会儿，他反手握住Sven的。

欲望落在他的眼底。爱意交融在血液里。

而这一切令Sven的心开始狂跳。

坦白来说两人都不是那种习惯于直面自己性欲的人，生活如此艰难，有人在乎自己的老二吗——他们反正不会。

所以当Sven的手隔着柔软的布料握住他的阴茎时，他再明显不过地感受到变化。它的，和他的。

他们很快剥光自己，互相给对方手淫。彼此的呼吸声粗重而紊乱，时不时间杂着几声呻吟。Sven俯下身来吻他，从嘴唇游离到脖颈，再到敏感的胸口与乳头。而Lars喘息着，无意识地加快手上的动作。

“操……Lars，射太快对你我都没什么好处。”Sven把空闲的左手覆盖在Lars握着自己老二的手上，“下一步是什么？”

“哈……？我怎么可能知道……”Lars不耐烦地勾住他的脖子，“插进来然后操我？”

“……你可以不用这么直白。”

“Sven。”Lars哑着嗓子叫他。

Sven注视着他。

“我会死在你怀里。”

Sven笑了笑，想起他们来这第一天的那次小小的辩论，“但这是个悖论。”

“它一直是。苦情剧男主。”

Sven赞同他。“好吧。一直是。”

FIN


End file.
